


Boys Will Be Boys

by asslalonde (rawrmynameisval)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Handcuffs, Incest, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawrmynameisval/pseuds/asslalonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro doesn’t really tell you what he’s doing when he starts yanking off your clothes in the middle of the kitchen. He lets you panic when he shoves you, shirtless now, into the refrigerator so hard you fall to the floor and pray that the thing won’t follow you down and crush you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Will Be Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of porny drabble inspired by this beautiful thing right here: http://crestomancer.tumblr.com/post/31905778425/some-friends-decided-we-should-draw-some

Bro doesn’t really tell you what he’s doing when he starts yanking off your clothes in the middle of the kitchen. He lets you panic when he shoves you, shirtless now, into the refrigerator so hard you fall to the floor and pray that the thing won’t follow you down and crush you.

He drags you up roughly by the arms and you feel a sharp edge of a pair of metal handcuffs digging into your skin when he locks you to the fridge handle.

Bro unzips your pants, and by now you have a pretty good idea where this is going. You’re glad he leaves your shades alone, probably figuring that if he makes you take your own off, you’ll demand he take his off too.

He stands again and strips in front of you, slow and sensually, with the experience of a professional.

You can’t help yourself; by the time he’s completely undressed—besides his gloves, hat, and shades—standing over you with his perfect arms and abs and freckled skin, his huge dick in his hand, already hard and leaking pre-cum—yeah, you’re pretty hard too.

“Y’ ever sucked cock, lil’ bro?” he asks, tone almost casual, if he didn’t look like such a goddamn pedophile right now.

“Just yours,” you answer, completely deadpan, and you get a smirk out of him.

“Alright, babe,” he says, voice soft and seductive, and he moves to straddle your chest. Your dick twitches a little. “Show me what you got.”


End file.
